Trying to find Paradise
by TheLiloPool
Summary: The institute was attacked, the X-men dispersed and Kitty taken to a prison meant for mutant experimentation, while there she meets some unlikely friends and together they search to find the little bit of paradise they lost when the institute went up in flames. Rated T just to be safe -
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my new story :) I in no way own X-Men, this story is slightly AU where differed events happen at different times, I would love it if you could review the chapter at the end and I just want to say that although nightcrawler is in the description, he does not appear until chapter 2 ^-^**

**Thanks for reading~**

* * *

Kitty lay in her bed, the cold breeze from the open window caused her to shiver so she moved to close it. Her hands clicked the latch shut as she just stood there for a moment surveying the grounds and revelling in the peaceful place she had found.

She had a arrived a week before and had been met- for the first time since she found out she was a mutant- with smiles and welcome faces, she felt at home there as if she'd managed to find a small bit off paradise in a world so bent on hating her.

Kitty moved to go back to bed when a small flickering light broke the darkness outside, she tensed and her eyes narrowed in on the source. It appeared in the eerie blackness of the night that there were figures moving around. She considered for a brief moment that it was one of Logan's training exercises but quickly dismissed that thought, she would know if it was one.

**_Professor!_** She called out with her mind, wanting to alert him of the intruders but she got no answer, something was definitely wrong.

The institute had only been open for a month; they'd been trying to find other mutants to take in and so far their little family consisted of herself, the professor, Logan, Storm, Jean, Cyclops and Spyke. Kitty needed to find them; she needed to warn them of the men that were skulking in the grounds below. She clenched her eyes shut as she prayed for her intangibility to work and she fazed through the floor right into Logan's room.

'Psst! Logan! Get up there are people outside.' She whispered as loud as she dared, she shook his shoulder lightly as Wolverine suddenly growled and sat up, unsheathing his claws and swung at her.

She was very lucky she could go intangible; if she were anyone else she would have been kebabbed.

'Kitty.' Logan swore under his breath and retracted his animantium claws 'don't do that again half-pint,' he paused for a second when he saw her face 'what's wrong?' he got out of bed quickly and stood next to her, his claws out again- ready for a fight.

'There are men outside-' she started before the sounds of smashed glass filled their ears.

'well it doesn't seem like it anymore. Kitty I need you to get storm and spyke, I'll get the others.' He ran towards the door and opened it just in time to see a shadow fill the doorway as a menacing figure that seemed to be swathed in darkness pointed a gun at Logan and shot a device at him.

Kitty froze for a second, unable to move in fear- Logan's hands went to his chest where the device had landed and he clawed desperately to get it off before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. 'Logan!' Kitty shrieked in terror and ran to help as his body convulsed for a moment at the strangers feet before going perfectly still.

The man spoke into a headset before stepping over Logan's inanimate bodyand through the doorway toward her, his gun poised in his hand- ready to fire 'Yes sir, I have two mutants in the East Wing, one is down and I have a visual on the other.' His husky voice replied to someone speaking in his ear, he glanced down for a moment at wolverine's extended claws for a moment 'Yes, I believe it's Wolverine, sir.'

Kitty saw her chance and began to faze through the floor, she hadn't been there long enough to master her powers completely though so she sank through the floor at a slow pace. The man noticed this and began firing the small devices at her but miraculously none landed a hit. She fell through to the dining room and landed with a thump on the table, she could hear footsteps running outside the door and she knew she didn't have long, she ran across the top of the long dining table which stretched to the other end of the room till she thought she was directly below where Logan lay above her. Her hands fazed through the ceiling and she felt his mask, she grabbed tight and pulled him through the ceiling.

He landed next to her, his limp body was too heavy to carry so she fazed him through the table and then the floor until she was standing next to his limp body in the sewers.

She heard screams from above and decided that now Logan was out of direct danger she could go help the others.

She fazed back up and found herself face to face with Spyke, his usually tanned skin hel a greenish tinge and he seemed deathly scared of something and she only had a moment to register that he wasn't scared of her but what was behind her, before she turned around to face the doorway again which was now open and was hit in the forehead by a little device.

She tried desperately to go intangible but the thing seemed to shut off her power.. her eyelids started to feel heavy and she heard a familiar voice calling her name from somewhere far away before she too fell forward, unable to support her weight and straight into the arms of one of the men that had invaded her home, her paradise.

A sudden explosion shook the building and made Kitty's bones screech in protest and she was just able to register the searing heat that filled the air, her eyes began to close but she felt herself being picked up and saw the man move away from Evan, the whole squad was evacuating and just as her kidnapper got free of the mansion it exploded, the entire skyline filled with sudden light as fire burst into the sky, creating the form of a phoenix.

Jean… Was all Kitty could think before the darkness overcame her.

** Please review, I'm always open to constructive criticism and Ideas for things to include because although I have a plan, you're Idea may be better than mine ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to update this as much as possible and I'd really appreciate your reviews and feedback and stuff, I know there are mistakes but I wanted to get this uploaded ASAP or I won't for quite a while (I haven't written for ages due to exams and stuff so I may be a bit rusty, especially since first person point of view isnt my strong point but I did my best ^-^) anyway, enjoy!**

**p.s. I don't own ze X-Men**

* * *

Kitty's Pov

I awoke with a pounding headache for what seemed like the millionth time that night, at least, I think it's night, the fluorescent lights here are always on here, unyielding and tricky, it made it seem like it was always daytime but I knew that there seemed to be a rotation of four shifts, two of them were more relaxed than the others so I guess those are the night guards.

When I had arrived they had given me a collar and left me in what seemed like a jail cell, the guards often ignored me and tormented the older more threatening looking mutants which I'm slightly glad for but due to the x-men crest that decorated my clothing I was kept under constant surveillance. These people seemed aware of what the x-men could do.

I seriously hope they, like, didn't manage to get the others, the last thing I remember was Jean's phoenix being set loose, I only hope that it didn't incinerate the other mutants as well, as far as I can tell I'm the only one they got a hold off.

I fiddled with my collar, not desperate to return to the nightmare ridden sleep. It's torture here, I'm locked up all day, my hands are bound and my feet are chained to the floor, there's only enough chain on my feet for me to walk a metre before I run out of chain and end up falling over.

My whole body ached and I was filthy, how did my heaven turn into such a nightmare? As soon as I arrived they started the tests, bright lights were shoved in my face as they tore hair, cut skin and took hundreds off samples, the pain was unbearable and I was close to giving up. I think I've been in this hell-hole for what I think is about 3 days from what I can tell by the shifts, the only sounds are the chuckling guards and the tortured screams of the other mutants.

In my corridor I could see other cells and even cages that contained other people. The more dangerous ones seemed to be kept in place with drugs and lots of restraints. It sickens me to think that other mutants have had to endure this suffering for much longer than I have.

Every now and then mutants are taken away to the door at the end of the corridor where the experiments in this section take place and they would either be lead or dragged back to their containment areas looking like they'd faced off against the devil and lost.

A guard walked down the corridor, I can hear his footsteps coming closer, I huddled in a foetal position as they slowed near my cell. My whole body was rigid, expecting them to take me away for more tests, to find out God knows what.

My breathing stopped and I froze. The footsteps seemed to have halted.

I couldn't help the guilty sigh of relief that escaped me when I heard the bars of a cell next to me rattle open and the horrific wails as a mutant was forced out. I was safe for the moment.

I sat up and looked around. 'Come on Kitty, think, there's got to be a way out' I muttered to myself. The concrete walls that surrounded me were thick and coated in a mix of blood and other bodily fluids, not all of it mine. The collar round my neck was similar to those used to kidnap me, except these didn't cause me to black out, they only prevented me from going intangible and waking through the bars.

I got up from where I sat on the stone floor and walked toward the bars, careful not to touch them because they were electrified and peered through, I couldn't see much, the guards seemed busy playing a card game, there were only two cells across from me in my line of vision that were occupied and the occupants did not seem to be in the mood to talk. Then there was the pile of cages, even smaller than the cells, they were more like coffins with barely enough room for any of the strange looking mutants to even crawl around in, let alone stand.

I'd tried communicating with a couple when I'd first arrived but the mutants in those cages were either sleeping , ignoring me or too drugged up to reply.

One cage in the middle of the stack caught my eye, it was in the middle of the stack at around shoulder height and out of the shadows I could see a brilliant set of golden yellow eyes staring back at me.

'H-Hello?' I called, it seemed at the moment, this creature was aware of its surroundings unlike its hallucinating friends. My voice came out rough from lack of use.

The creature seemed to retreat slightly farther back into the cages at my greeting so I did something I didn't think I could do any more- I smiled. It seemed to do the trick as the thing moved forward again slightly.

'Hallo.' It whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear. I sighed in relief and looked around to see if the guards had noticed us, they seemed developed in their game, one let out a groan of annoyance at something but that was it.

I turned back to the cages. 'Hi, I'm Kitty, what's your name?' I asked gently. It shuffled slightly and I could hear it repeating my name to itself quietly.

'Excuse me?' I called, trying to get its attention back and was met with a smooth male voice that seemed quiet and rusty, probably because it didn't talk to many others so, like her, was out of practice.

'Hallo Kitty, meine Name ist Kurt' I guessed he was speaking in german and had a fluid way of talking, the only problem is- I don't speak German.

'Do you speak English?' I asked hopefully, having someone to talk to in this place would definitely alleviate some of the loneliness. Kurt's eyes looked at me questioningly from the shadow and I fear he didn't know what I was saying. Instead I gestured for him to come closer. The shadows in the back of his cage concealed him and I wanted to see what kind of mutant my friend was. He seemed to hesitate a lot before shuffling closer and I could see he was covered in fur from head to toe but on top of that his body looked desperately weak and undernourished and was littered with so many cuts and bruises it made me want to throw up.

No one should be treated like that, I was suddenly filled with rage at this horrible place, his fur was matted with his own blood and he closed his yellow eyes almost shyly and for a moment I was worried he thought my reaction was to him and not his treatment.

'Kurt, I may have only just met you but I swear to you I'm gonna get us out of here, so help me I-' I was cut off by a sudden sharp spike of electricity that shot into my side, while I had been fuming a guard must've come over and seen us and was now electrifying me, my legs buckled and I huddled over in pain, I felt the energy shoot through me, causing spasms of pain in all my libs and my headache to get worse. Kurt may not have understood what I had been saying but through the haze of pain I heard him release a feral growl from across the corridor. **_No, Kurt_**! I pleaded in my head because I couldn't get my mouth to move.

The big guard marched over and ran the electric stick across the front bars of the cage causing electricity to spark all around the cage, lighting up the figure inside so I could see even more of his contorted body as the electricity arced through him in that small space.

'Stop!' I cried, tears spilling from my eyes as I watched, the man swung round to me and behind him I saw Kurt's body go limp, I forced my limbs to move me away from the front of the cage just as a second guard came into view, distracting the first one from me for a moment.

I swallowed thickly and hugged my side, my eyes trained on my blue furry friend, he wasn't moving but after a quick exchange of words from the guards the second one moved over to his cage and injected something into him before coming over to me.

'Let this be a warning to you missy, no more talking or I'll gag you and put ya in a cage, you got me?' the first guard sneered and jabbed the electric stick at me for good measure, I flinched away as the sparks burnt my skin and hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

** Ah, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading this far, any suggestions or improvements feel free to review or private message me and I'll try to fix them asap :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a long one ^_^" I'm going to see Tom Jones tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update then so I'm posting this now instead :) please enjoy! I in no way own the x-men.**

* * *

For the rest of that day I remained quiet, brooding over escape plans (all of which were crap :/) I kept an eye on Kurt who lay with his back to me, curled up in a ball and shivering, every now and then he would thrash around and moan and my heart went out to him, I only wished I could speak to him and actually understand him, I had no idea how much I had been missing my friends until this afternoon, just seeing someone looking at me with something other than disgust made me long for the institute and left a painful feeling in my chest.

After an hour or so (it could have been more) the mutant was returned to the cell next to me, from where I crouched on the floor I could see how terrible they looked, it was a girl, probably not much older than me, the front of her brown hair was streaked with white and she struggled against the guards like an angry little ferret, her blows did nothing to the large men who dragged her along, that was, until she managed to land a punch into one of their eyes and they retaliated with a swing of their metal batons to her gut.

This place was inhumane. All around me people were getting hurt and were losing their minds, and I was worried that if I stayed too much longer I would lose my mind as well.

The guards left, it was about time for a switch of the shifts, this usually meant they were unguarded for ten minutes or so, at first I thought that would be useful in an escape plan but there was no point because even without guards there seemed to be no way of getting out, especially when they were powerless.

I moved over to the other side of my container, to the wall that met that girl's cell.

'Hello? Are you okay?' I asked hesitantly, the last time I spoke to the person in the cell before her had been aggressive but since then he'd been taken into the experimentation room and not returned. This girl seemed to have just come in yesterday.

'Hi, is anyone there? Yes, I'll be alright eventually.' Thank God, the girl spoke English although I detected a waver to her voice as she tried to cover up the pain she must've been feeling.

'Okay. I'm Kitty, or better known as the x-man shadowcat.' I hoped she knew me but when I got a reply it didn't have any not of recognition in it.

'Hey Kitty, I'm Marie, but call me Rogue. Hey, do you know if there's any way out of this place?'

I noticed she had an accent but I couldn't place it, her voice seemed defeated and I wanted to reassure her.

'I don't know- If I could only get this collar off I could probably phase out but I don't know how to do that yet.' I said, it was the truth, I couldn't say anything for sure at the moment.

I heard the girl, Rogue, sigh and then soon after that I heard her breathing even out and I realised she was asleep.

Suddenly feeling alone again with both Kurt and Rogue asleep I sat there in the rancid cell and calculated my opportunities. The guards returned and I fell into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of needles, sharp things and lots of pain and death.

I woke to the sound of footsteps.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up- alert, if I had been a real cat my fur would be on edge. The man walked down the corridor and I held my breath again certain that this time they were coming for me, as he passed Rogue's cell I heard her whimper and in the cages, the mutants that weren't being drugged all made vicious noises towards the man.

He stopped in front of my prison cell, terror shot through me as despite the chains binding my hands and feet I scrambled to the far side of the wall. They came in and I pressed myself into the concrete, unable to back up any more.

'Ah, one of the notorious x-men, you don't look like anything special now, do you.' His voice was cool but every word was laced with disgust. I wanted to punch him, to tear him to shreds for hurting so many people but as I leapt forward one of the guards came up behind him and delivered a kick straight to my jaw that sent me sprawling back.

The man tutted with disapproval and frowned at me. He walked out of the cell and checked his clipboard and the guard that was behind him came in. The huge lug bent down and began unchaining me so that they could take me into the experimentation room, I knew how this went, except the last couple of times I'd been barely conscious, this time I had saved my energy with sleep rather than spending hours scratching at the walls till my nails were bloody. My legs were freed first, then my right hand and just as he was undoing the left I swung my legs up so that it cracked against his temple, effectively knocking him unconscious. The scientist man with the clipboard looked alarmed for a moment before waving to some guards down the corridor.

The hustle caught the attention of some mutants but they merely looked at me as if I had a death wish, and after spending about four nights in this place, I almost did.

I used my free hand to unlatch the control from the unconscious man's belt and flicked a switch. My collar released a shock of electricity and I swore, curling over and clutching my neck, the guards were only seconds away. Not really caring of the consequences I flipped the second switch which with a hiss released my collar so that it fell to the floor.

The scientist had backed up to let the guards in and they tried to swing at me but none could land a hit, all their blows just passed right through me. For the first time in four days I felt relieved. I dived through the wall to find a startled Rogue; I phased my hand through her collar, causing it to short circuit and fall off. I could hear the alarms going off and the entire corridor seemed to be filled with flashing red lights.

Together I turned us intangible and we ran through the electric bars of her cage, Rogue went to pull me down the corridor towards the elevator and freedom but I couldn't just leave everyone here, especially not my fuzzy elf friend. Next to us the scientist man screeched and tried to grab us but to no avail, I only hoped my strength would keep up till everyone was safe. My whole body hurt from so much sudden movement, I may have been an X-man but I was new and not nearly as strong as the others. Get your head together Kitty, I scolded myself and went to the cell next to rogue and fazed off the collar of the mutant inside, as I did a massive tornado ripped through the cell block, cracking the door off the mutants cell, after that I quickly set about on the others- once freed the mutants bolted for the exit, I hoped they could take care of themselves and not get caught again but I couldn't turn everyone intangible, as it was I was struggling with me and Rogue who had decided to stick with me. Guards filled the corridor now, all bustling and clacking together, attempting to lay a hand on us and failing or trying to gather up the other mutants. A new feeling filled my stomach as I surveyed the scene-hope- I tried not to get distracted as I felt my power waning for a second, and was knocked over by a strong kick in the leg, bringing rogue down with me.

'Quick! Over to the cages.' I gestured to the last of the mutants still locked up, the ones in the cages. We moved as a team, I kept Rogue untouchable while she supported me while my leg still ached. Men moved in our way but they couldn't stop us, no one could.

I finally reached Kurt but found to my dismay he was unconscious, a woman soldier saw my goal and ran towards me. I didn't worry though because she couldn't touch me.

I didn't realise until too late that that wasn't her goal, she brandished a needle that was filled with suspicious looking fluid but as she charged she went through me… and into Kurt. The needle stabbed into his side as he gasped and his yellow eyes flashed open wide in pain, the woman pressed down and emptied the entire thing into him, after the dose from earlier I was pretty certain any more could risk an overdose and a cold heart clenched around my heart as his eyes rolled back into his head and he convulsed. Rogue shook my shoulder, while I was distracted she had removed the locks from most of the other cages.

I was enraged, I charged at the woman, just as I was about to collide I turned solid again and hit her with all my might.

That was where I went wrong, the woman was knocked back but I was vulnerable, the scientist who had been trying to avoid the fuss came up behind me and placed a collar round my neck. I shuddered as it came to life, supressing my powers. The others jeered as they surrounded me and the now vulnerable Rogue.

She was battered beyond belief but she still stood protectively between me and the guards.

I closed my eyes, sure it was over- I had helped some people at least? That was good enough, there was no way out of this, I'd tried and I'd failed but at least I'd failed well. I was expecting the first blow when I heard a voice.

'Kitty I'm sorry for this.' It was Rogue, what was she talking about? I opened my eyes in time to see her remove her glove and place her bare hand on my forehead. All the strength in my body faded and I fell to the floor, above me I could see Kurt's three fingers sticking through the bars and I was sure this was the end. The guards rushed us.

The guards rushed straight past us.

What.

I thought for a fleeting moment I had gotten my powers back but the collar was intact- then how? How had they suddenly become intangible? My questions were answered as Rogue herself fazed her hand through my collar and circuited it out. I was still too weak to do anything but she made sure we remained in contact while she freed the last off the mutants. Kurt was lifted from his cage and placed on the ground next to me, his head lolled on my shoulder and he felt feverish but looking at the cuts that decorated his body I felt a fierce need to protect him. I used what little strength I had recovered to stand and, with the help of rogue, we fazed through a wall and up through the solid rock to the surface. I could still hear the angry screams of the scientist and the guards as we escaped and I was suddenly glad that I had the ability to become intangible because that made me untouchable for the most part, and you can't contain something that can't be trapped.

We emerged in a small town; behind us was a small rectangular building, probably built to be inconspicuous so as to hide the monstrosity going on beneath. White armoured guards lined up outside, armed with power supressing guns, desperately trying to retain the mutants that were fleeing for their lives. I didn't recognise some of the mutants and I assumed that the mutants we freed must've stopped by other sections of the facility on the way out to free their fellow prisoners.

Little metal devices shot through us and I tried to tell Rogue we needed to keep moving, next to us Kurt stirred and lifted his head to look around. I frantically called out his name but in the confusion he tried to break free of us.

Gun fire sounded in the air, voices screamed and sirens wailed around the village, me and Rogue both leapt forward as Kurt took a step and started to fall but as we grabbed him something strange happened.

I felt my feet drop away from me and a rushing sound filled my ears and suddenly we were in a dark alleyway a couple of streets down, Kurt was completely out for the count and I was sure I wasn't far behind. Rogue poked her head out of the alleyway and looked around for enemies, sure that they were safe for a moment we carried Kurt a little farther in before we all collapsed in a painful pile of old cardboard boxes and mutants.

I barely registered it when I felt strong arms lift me up and carry me away.

**I hoped you enjoyed it :D please review, it gets me uploading faster ^-^ so now they have escaped that facility what will happen? who carried them away? will they try and locate the X-Men? are there any x-Men to locate? and will Kurt survive? stay tuned to find out :) any suggestions are appreciated, I love hearing other peoples ideas~**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Righty then.

I'm thinking I'm not in the alleyway any more.

I sat up in a squishy bed with way too many blankets and I felt like I was being smothered to death, everything ached and it took me a second to realise why- that weird prison place that was experimenting on mutants, the breakout, Rogue being able to phase and Kurt somehow teleporting us away. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked around, I was in a quaint little room which looked like a grandma had thrown up on it, everything was crochet, knitting needles sat on the chair with a half knitted jumper attached and on the wall was lots of china plates with various cute animals on it.

Personally it wasn't my style but I had bigger things to worry about, Kurt and Rogue for one thing, how I got here and where was here for another. I vaguely remember falling asleep next to the others and then… a fuzzy memory of being lifted? My head throbbed from the strain of remembering so I decided to focus on the other thing, I threw off the eight or so blankets weighing me down and got out of bed.

My legs had other ideas though, as soon as I put my feet down the leg that got kicked by the guard spasmed slightly so I fell onto my knees. Luckily that didn't hurt too much because there was a crochet blanket on the floor too.

I evened out my breath and focused on standing, outside the door I could hear voices so I turned myself intangible and stuck my head through the wall, scared of what I might see.

I wasn't expecting, however, to come face to face with Rogue who looked scared witless at my sudden appearance. I froze for a second before awkwardly fazing the rest of the way through the wall and saying "Hi." Slowly.

Rogue recovered within seconds and raised an eyebrow at me. 'Now ya know you could've used a door just fine Kitty." She gestured to the door about two feet from me and I didn't know how to respond.

**This is short because I don't have much time, hopefully there'll be a longer update tomorrow :)**

**I wanted to thankyou guys for the reviews, they were really nice and they convinced me to update tonight rather than tomorrow, yes, this will probably end up being a Kurtty fic or at least have some elements of it later on so stay tuned :)**

**I don't own x-men- enjoy!**

* * *

"Anyways, how are you feeling? You looked mighty bashed up when we were running for our lives." She crossed her arms and studied me critically, checking for injuries. I still couldn't place her accent, it sounded southern? I'd have to ask her later.

I composed myself before lying through my teeth "yeah, I feel fine, fit as a fiddle. Rogue where are we? Are you okay?"

She looked a bit tired but the physical wounds she had received from that inhumane place seemed to be healing. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly before replying.

"Yeah, I'm good, you've been out for about a day, we got picked up by these people- they live about a village over from the mutant prison place, they heard the fuss and saw us and wanted to help. There's a woman called Maggie and her husband Burt, they're real nice. Come down for breakfast, I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you're up.'

I wasn't sure how to take that, a part of me was overjoyed to finally find some nice people but the other part of me didn't quite trust this supposed turn of good luck, after the last week it seemed too good to be true.

I remembered Kurt's shivering, drugged body as he'd collapsed after porting and I was filled with an ice-cold sliver of fear, I hoped he was okay.

Rogue must've read my expression because her features softened and she said 'Kurt's stable, he's still not awake and the drug that witch gave him has affected him a lot, but I hope he'll be okay. There's not much we can do now, I think we should eat before we go see him, you must be hungry.'

I wanted to complain and say I wasn't hungry, to demand I see him but my stomach gave me away, it growled like feral tiger and I clutched it in annoyance looking apologetically at Rogue who's lip just twitched into a small smile before she grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the stairs saying. "Come on, time for food.'

Please review, it makes me update faster ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Right! thanks for all the awesome reviews guys :) It really made me want to update but things kept happening and stuff kept coming up so I apologise, aso I wanted to givue you guys a heads up that I'm going camping for a week so I probably wont be able to update but if I get enough reviews and stuff I may see if I can update once more before I go. But if not I made this chapter extra long for your enjoyment ^.^**

**p.s. I don't own x-men (also, I don't live in america and my geographys a bit crap so I apologise if I get weird with the locations and stuff :))**

* * *

I can safely assure you the bacon was as good as it smelt. Rogue dragged me down the stairs so fast I barely had time to intake the surroundings before we burst into a brightly lit room filled with the scent of breakfast.

The kitchen was cosy looking, across the room; gently frying bacon in a pan was a short old woman with a knitted cardigan humming along to the radio that was playing softly in the background. In the centre of the room, seated at a rather large wooden table was an elderly man reading a newspaper, he tutted and shook his head at one of the articles before looking up and seeing us in the doorway. He smiled slightly before calling to his wife 'Maggie, the girls awake.'

The old woman jumped slightly and turned around, I smiled and she returned a slightly tight lipped smile, Rogue introduced me and soon I had been whipped up breakfast.

Morning light filtered through the windows of the cosy Kitchen, I wondered whether the other X-Men were searching for me and even more importantly, I wondered who it was that had organised the attack on the mansion and taken all the other mutants at the experimentation place captive, where they still out there? What did they want with all those mutants? With human kind these days I shivered at the answers I came up with.

Suddenly I no longer felt hungry, I felt like someone had pulled my world out from underneath me, my mind could no longer focus on anything other than finding my friends. Logan at least must still be alive, but the others? I don't know.

'Excuse me er.. Maggie? Do you know how I can get to Bayville from here, I have family there that may be worried about me." I didn't trust these people yet, not really, so I figured it was best to not let them know about this institute- whether they were mutant lovers or not.

The old woman frowned slightly 'Bayville… now wasn't that the place on the news yesterday Burt?' she turned to her husband and gave him a questioning glance, he didn't look up from his reading. It wasn't until Maggie yelled 'Burt!' more insistently that he looked up startled. 'The nice young lady over there wanted to know about Bayville?' she prompted.

Burt cleared his throat before replying 'Oh yes, Bayville. I had a friend that lived down there, was quite surprised to see it on the news, apparently there was a big explosion at- what was the name-? Xavier's school for gifted youngsters I think it was? Anyway, yes, a gas explosion they said, apparently they haven't found any survivors yet. A terrible story really…'

A cold fist closed round my heart, **_no survivors _**he'd said. But surely, they can't all be gone, I have to get there fast to help out. I choked down my fears long enough for me to ask again how to get there and found that I had to either get a plane or a train down there.

The conversation after that didn't hold much interest for me, not now I had more important things to think about. It wasn't until the sound of my name snapped me out of my reverie that I began to properly pay attention again, it was Rogue.

'I don't know, what do you think Kitty?' the other mutant nudged my arm and looked expectantly at me for a reply. Before I could answer Burt interrupted. 'The brother ship, it's a team of mutants, I used to have dealings with them in the past, I figured if you wanted to you could join them, they can keep you safe, give you a new family.' I paused, Rogue's eyes shone at the word family but I just felt bitter, I had all the family I needed, no brotherhood could replace what I had with the X-Men, they are still out there, I know it and I'm going to find them.

'No. I'm sorry Burt, I have a family already, one that currently needs my help and I can't leave them.' I began to stand, Rogue stood next to me but she looked slightly downtrodden.

'But the people from Stryker's Lab will still be after you, I think you should worry more about yourself at the moment and besides, it doesn't look like your old family can protect you well enough if they let you end up where you did.' Maggie said sharply which caught me by surprise and I didn't miss Burt's sharp look at his wife.

'Stryker?' I asked,

'Who's he?' Rogue asked straight after.

'No one. But you three should go to the brotherhood and at spend some time with them, you may like them and realise you're better off there. Rogue understands, don't you darling?' Maggie looked expectantly at Rogue who just looked a bit surprised.

'I've told you once that I don't need the brotherhood, I have more important things to do, now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do, thanks for ya hospitality but I'm leaving as soon as I'm ready.' I grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and stormed out, straight through the door.

I found Kurt lying curled up in a ball on another heavily blanketed bed down the hall from my room, He was so swaddled up I could see nothing but his head poking out, I found the furry skin and pointy ears a little odd at first close up but after a while it did seem kinda cute, like a pet cat or something. Every now and then he would shiver slightly or cry out a bit and each time I would jump like a rabbit. He must be having quite the bad dream if it caused him to cry out like he did, it made me sad.

Rogue came in for a bit, I got to know her a bit better while we talked, she wasn't the most talkative type but I found out that she had the ability to absorb other peoples mutant powers and sometimes their memories and just like other mutants she had to find out in the most awkward way possible, while dancing with a guy at her dance. I could only imagine how horrible that must be. She'd never been that close to her family so she'd ran away and hitched lifts with people till she reached Chicago where she'd gotten a job and had been working there for about 2 months before she accidentally got in a mutant fight which caught the attention of some people who caught her and shipped her off to the experimentation centre place or 'Stryker's Lab' as Maggie had said.

After that I told her about the institute and how she'd be welcome there and all the other mutants there but she just smiled sadly and shook her head, I think it's because of her powers that she's afraid to get close to people.

I wanted to leave as soon as possible but I didn't want to leave Kurt, I felt like there was something a bit off about the couple downstairs and also now that I thought about it, the people from the lab would be after us especially because we were the ones that caused the jailbreak… it was only a matter of time before they traced us and broke into this house and tried to get us back.

I sighed, suddenly feeling really tired, it had been a seriously long couple of hours and my body still hadn't quite recovered from all the testing, Rogue had left and I'm sure no one would mind if I… I rolled onto the bed next to Kurt; his bed was queen size so there was plenty of room for both of us to sleep without touching, and besides the sound of his steady breathing was quite a nice background noise.

I started to drift off when I felt movement behind me, while he was sleeping, Kurt had moved so he was snuggling into my back. I smiled slightly as it reminded me again of how cat-like he was. I wonder if he meows when he's not speaking German. Well, nothing weird was happening so I didn't move and just let him stay there as I fell asleep; the warmth of another person was actually quite comforting after days in a cell with no other human contact besides the violence and testing.

I slept with a smile on my face.

I awoke to the slightly less pleasant sound of banging, I sat up quickly and was quite surprised to see Kurt awake next to me albeit slightly dazed, but still awake. His tail flickered side to side nervously as we both listened for any more weird sounds.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG on the door and I grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist, ready to faze us out if anything went wrong. The doorknob rattled as if someone was trying to get in in a hurry. Rogue and I had phased in and out earlier so we had no need to unlock the door. I heard a lot of swearing coming from out in the corridor and a cold feeling filled me as I realised what was probably going on.

'Oh no, it's them, they've come for us again.' I whispered in fear, next to me Kurt's eyes looked terrified and his hands clenched into a fist, he may not understand me but he certainly understood what was going on.

'Keety' He warned as a loud thump sounded against the door which caused the frame to shake I realised it wouldn't be long before they got in.

Then the banging stopped for a bit as a deep voice yelled 'Hey!' and as if by magic (or stolen mutant powers) Rogue fazed herself through the door. She was breathing heavily and she looked alarmed.

'They're here, we need to leave- Now!' she wheezed, she had a couple of cuts and bruises on her arms and a cut on her face but apart from that she seemed okay. I nodded in agreement and scrambled out of bed, Kurt tried to follow but he was very unsteady and had to hold onto both me and Rogue for support.

Another bang sounded from the door and I gripped them both tight and got ready to phase, after a loud crash the door splintered and fell in followed by a large brute of a man in white armour and a gun. I quickly phased us through the floor and the straight through the wall into the street, together we limp ran as fast as our weak legs could carry us, in fact I think it was Rogue that did most of the running but we still couldn't outrun them, if it wasn't for my intangibility we would've been dead by now, the only question was how long would it last.

'Quick down here!' Rogue cried and pulled the three of us down some back streets that were like an extremely unpleasant labyrinth, behind houses and small apartment buildings we hobbled, straight into an open car park outside a mall. It seemed that our weird little short cut had bought us some time but I doubted we had very long, we needed to find cover.

'How about in the mall?' I suggested, by this time Kurt looked incredibly confused and so exhausted he might pass out and Rogue herself looked a little worn out and so just after a brief nod we began again, in the direction of the shopping centre.

Once inside we made our way to the second floor and into a dimly lit gothic clothing shop with so many rails of black clothing to hide behind it was ideal. Luckily it seemed to be a week day so there were little people around to see Kurt's odd appearance and the sales person was in the back of the shop too busy humming along to muse to care about what we did.

While we had time my first action was to find clothing because I didn't think a couple of teenagers dressed in old fashioned pyjamas was particularly gonna blend in in a crowd, let alone a blue furry teenager.

After a quick search we found suitable clothing and some loud cries from the entrance of the mall told us we were just in the nick of time as our old friends had come to party.

I moved the three of us farther back into the shadowier part of the floor and crouched down to wait. The sound of shouting got louder and we waited with anticipation. A sound behind us made all three of us jump in unison; it seemed the store manager had come out from the back.

We waited a couple more moments before something strange happened. I noticed that the humming out back was still continuing, so who was now out front in the store with us? I patted Rogue's hand and she seemed to get the message. We both stood and started to move towards the entrance when I saw a man grab Rogue's hand in front of me and pull her into his arms.

'Ah, Cherie, isn't this not the best time for you to be shopping?'

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated and any constructive criticism isnt minded ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back from holiday! ^.^ sorry I didn't get to update before going, things got a bit hectic and stuff so I couldn't and even now It's getting into the early hours of the morning and my writing time is limited, however I figured you guys deserved at least something after a week of silence :) I wanted to thank you guys for the nice reviews (and yes! Remi has arrived- or is it Remy? I'm not sure, if I spell any names wrong please tell me so I can fix them) I did try my best with the accents so please don't judge them too harshly xD**_

_**I don't own the X-Men**_

* * *

Now I was caught a bit by surprise at the sudden appearance of this man who now held Rogue, luckily though Rogue wasn't and managed to deliver a rather spectacular punch right into his jaw.

He staggered a couple of seconds while Rogue grasped her fist where it must've hurt a bit from hitting him; I heard a lot of cursing from both parties. 'Cherie, zat is not a very nice way to treat a friend.' He looked imploringly into Rouge's eyes with his red ones but she wasn't taking any of his nonsense, with a shake of her wrist she went into a defensive stance in front of me and Kurt. Damn, when that girl sets her mind on something you definitely don't want to be the enemy.

'What are y'all doing here? And don't call me 'cherie' again or I will knock those teeth right out of that pretty little face of yours.' Rogue said and narrowed her eyes; outside the shop I could hear men running around and realised we didn't have time to mess around with guys who tried to pick up girls at the mall.

'ah, you compliment me too much Rogue, I'm Remi-' He flicked his wrist and a glowing red card appeared in his hand, he held it up for us to see ' and az you can see, I'm a mutant just like yourselves. I guess you could say I owe you a debt of gratitude for freeing me and Remi LeBeau doesn't like owing nobody any favours.' He spoke calmly but I could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, he must've been one of the others we freed from the lab, it doesn't mean we can trust him though.

Kurt started leaning heavily on me again and I looked to see that my fuzzy blue buddy had his eyes closed and looked rather pale, Rogue was still eyeing Remi critically but I decided to break the little stare off they were having because I didn't think Kurt could hold much more, he'd only just woken up and had already pushed his limits escaping the guys earlier.

'Rogue! We need to get out of here, like, now! Kurt's not looking too hot and I don't think we have too much longer before this shop becomes a warzone.' I called to her and it seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, she straightened and turned to me.

'Yeah Kitty, you're right. Levi or whatever your name is-'

'Remi..'

'-whatever, you'd better stay out of our way or I'll be forced to take drastic measures and I'm sure you don't want that.' She smirked and wiggled her now gloveless fingers at him.

'Au contraire mah Cherie, I do not wish to stop you, I wish to aid you, follow me.' Our new acquaintance brushed past us and I could've sworn I saw a bit of a smug smile on his face at the scowl he earned from Rogue. He headed towards the back of the shop and down a stairwell which was almost invisible behind the boxes of merch that littered the room. Behind me I heard the sounds of people entering the shop and the small grunts as they bumped into the racks of clothing in the thin passageways. As much as Rogue didn't seem to like it it seemed we had little choice but to follow this weird glowy card, red eyed mutant down the stairs.

As we left I made a shh gesture by putting my finger to my lips to the manager who stood looking very confused, frozen in the middle of taking stock before descending into the steep stairwell with what looked like a very tired teenage boy on my back.

Oh the joys of being a mutant.

_**as always please review if you had any ideas, improvments or feedback- I love hearing all your views :) also I'm looking for a new set of books to read and wanted suggestions- anything along the lines of the percy jackson books, x-men, anything magical or involves thigns with mystical powers realy :DDD thanks guys (and also someone asked in the reviews if I'd read the maximum ride books and I have and liked them a lot but I actually read the fanfiction before reading the books and found I preferred the fanfiction over the original novel which is wierd but idm xD I just figured I'd share that with you guys because its the only time ive ever read the fanfics before the original books ^-^)**_

_**anyway- laterz guys! I'll try and update regularly again :DDD**_


End file.
